wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Are you having trouble logging in? Contact wikia here. Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! * Get Polled =Man Makes Functional Viking Ship Out Of Ice Cream Sticks= Yes, it's true * "Yaharr! And all she cost me was a glue addiction and early onset diabetes!" --Careax 23:52, 16 July 2007 (UTC) =2007 NAACP GOP Presidential Candidates Forum= Please see this page for Wikiality.com's full coverage Because of Affirmative Action quota rules, Tom Tancredo was the only candidate allowed to speak at the NAACP Candidate Forum.WrongOfTexas 22:45, 21 July 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Holds A Press Conference= The Greatest President Ever holds a press conference in the newly remodeled, reopened and renamed Brady White House Briefing Roomhttp://www.whitehouse.gov/news/releases/2007/07/20070711.html. * "Karl was going to name the room after America's first First Lady. He kept insisting her name was Martha Washington. But ah correctified him. After all, everyone knows her name was really Marcia Brady!" --Careax 23:39, 16 July 2007 (UTC) =A Chimpanzee Walks On A Treadmill= * If you put 1 million chimps on 1 million treadmills, shit will eventually start flying. --Careax 23:42, 16 July 2007 (UTC) =The French Celebrate Bastille Day, July 14, 2007= * The French weren't sure who this Bastille fellow was. But after seeing his frightening and mighty fireworks they decided to surrender immediately, just to be safe. --Careax 23:49, 16 July 2007 (UTC) =Japan Hit With A 6.7-magnitude Earthquake= * Japan pays the price for importing cheap roads from China. --Careax 23:50, 16 July 2007 (UTC) =Democrats Call For All-Night Senate Session= *Preparation activities for the Democrats' D.C. Madam all-night orgy.--Pro-Lick 07:51, 18 July 2007 (UTC) =2007 San Fermin Festival Takes Place, Pamplona Spain= =A Steam Pipe Explodes Tearing Up A New York City Street= * GET ME TWO HUNDRED MARILYN MONROES IN BILLOWY DRESSES, STAT! --Careax 04:54, 21 July 2007 (UTC) =Father of The Greatest President Ever Donates His Service Revolver To Museum= * "You mean the block goes up into the barrel? Shucks! No wonder I kept missing all those Mexicans!" --Careax 04:53, 21 July 2007 (UTC) * This is my rifle, this is my gun, wait a minute...this is my rifle? Well, that explains my gun...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:54, 21 July 2007 (UTC) =Two Monkeys Fight At The Zoo= * Here Yucko! I flung that poop and hit that bit** with the camera right here! =Dennis Kucinich, Hillary Clinton and John Edwards After The 2007 NAACP Convention= * It's only this big Hillary. And I ain't talking about his chance at the Presidency!" --Careax 04:56, 21 July 2007 (UTC) =Technicians Create Influenza Vaccine Using Eggs= =India Elects First Woman President, Pratibha Patil= (Indira Ghandi was Prime Minister; Pratibha Patil was elected president.) =Baby Dressed As Harry Potter= * J.K. Rowling announces surprise new Harry Potter book: "Harry Potter and the Hermione Love Child" --Careax 17:42, 22 July 2007 (UTC) =A Meerkat Keeps Warm Under A Heat Lamp= =Three Bears Cool Off= =Soccer Superstar, David Beckham During His American Debut= =The Greatest President Ever= =Two Hindu Holy Men, Sadhus, Perform Yoga=